Gil's Halloween
by ToxicLilac
Summary: Gil isn't very eager for this halloween because of his stupid costume. Oz manages to make his Halloween a little better despite the costume though.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pandora Hearts at all^^**

**This is only my second story, but I plan to do lots more! I already have an idea for another :3**

**Yay for OzXGil~!**

It was Halloween at the Pandora Headquarters, everyone was excited and dressed up in scary costumes for the evening party. Gil, however, was not excited about Halloween at all. His beloved master, Oz, had ordered him to wear a cat costume. Oz knew how much Gil feared cats and was simply making him do this for his own amusement. Gilbert had argued against it but really, it was a lost cause. Gil could never say 'No' to his master. Gil had long ago realized that he was in love with his master, Oz. But he could never make a move, not only because of his shy nature but because it would be wrong and Oz might reject him. So, he kept his mouth shut.  
In his room, Gil pulled on some black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. Okay, the easy part had been accomplished. Gilbert used every once of energy he had to tie the long black tail around his waist. It felt so wrong being there. It took a whole hour of shaking and cussing before Gil finally put on the black ears. There was no _way_ he was looking at himself in a mirror, that was too much. Gilbert desperately needed a smoke, he knew he would never be able to put the costume on a second time without losing his mind so he went out onto the balcony as is.

The drag of nicotine that flowed into his lungs was well appreciated. Gil leaned over the tall balcony and stared out at the setting sun. Night was coming and the party would soon start. Gil sighed, he didn't want anyone to see him dressed like this. Break would never stop teasing him, ever. The raven-haired man took another drag. A familiar voice chimed up behind him.  
"Gil, is that you?" Oz stood at the entrance of the balcony, he tried his hardest to hold back his laughter. Gil brushed deep crimson and reluctantly turned to face Oz. The younger boy blushed lightly at Gil. 'He looks so cute like that!' He thought. Gil's black cat ears matched his charcoal-colored hair, this with his golden eyes made him look mesmerizing. "You look cute, Gil." Oz admitted, smiling cheerfully. Gil's cheeks burned and he looked away in embarrassment. Oz stepped up to stand beside him and played with one of his kitty ears. "I meant to give this to you for your costume!" Oz said. He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a ribbon. He chuckled and tied it around Gil's neck. He looked like a pissed off kitten.  
"It looks great!" Oz cheered, laughing heartily. Gil flushed and lowered his head.  
"I'm g-g-going back to m-my room.." He whimpered and walked off back to his room, leaving Oz smiling and chuckling lightly.  
Gil stayed in his room until he was called on by Sharon. The young lady was dressed as a pretty witch. She smiled at Gil when she saw his costume.  
"You look so charming, Gil! You make a great kitty." She giggled.  
"You're costume is very pretty, Sharon." He complimented, getting chills from her comment. Sharon smiled and thanked him. She took his arm and dragged him out of his room.  
"It's time for the party, Gil! Let's go." She instructed and walked with him out to the living area. The chairs and furnishings had been pushed aside so everyone could mingle. Alice was making a mess of herself at the food table, she was dressed as a bunny. 'Stupid rabbit.' Gil thought. Break, the bloody scientist, snickered when he saw him.

"What a treat, never thought I'd see the day." He said in a creepy sing-song voice. Gil was just about to tell him off when Oz's sunshine-y voice rang out from across the room.

"Gil! I'm so happy you finally showed up! I thought I'd have to drag you here by your tail." He grinned. Gil blushed at how cute Oz looked in his costume; he was dressed as an adorable Greek god. He was wearing a pearl white toga that tied around his waist and resembled a dress, a crown of leaves was perched on his head of golden blonde hair along with a white flower pinned near his ear (either because Sharon thought it looked better or because Oz felt like having it there). His little gold anklets clicked as he walked over to where Gil was standing. "Like my costume? Sharon picked it." Oz spread his arms out widely to show himself off. Gil nodded, he loved the costume.

"Yes, it looks very nice, Oz. It suits you." Gil smiled at him. Oz returned the gesture happily, his cheeks an almost unnoticeable shade of red.

"For the party, you can be my kitty, okay?" Oz said. He noticed that Gil still had that bow tied around his neck. "I would have guessed you'd taken that off by now." Oz was happy he didn't, it made him look so much cuter. Gil flushed, he had wanted to take it off but because Oz put it there, he didn't bother.

Oz took Gil's hand as they mingled with everyone, talking to all their friends and complimenting the great costumes. Gil had gotten very happy whenever Oz would refer to him as 'his cute kitten' to everyone. Although he still couldn't get over the fact he was dressed as a stupid cat. Whenever Break or Oz reminded him of his feline attire, he'd get cold shivers and resist the immense need to rip off the costume and run back to his room. The only thing keeping him for doing so was his master's happy face. If not for that, he'd be a screaming, flailing in a mess on the floor.

Once the nighttime air became more saturated and the moon was well into the sky, Break suggested they tell scary stories. Everyone sat in a big circle, Oz sat close beside Gil. Oz took Gil's hand in his, "Just in case" he had whispered lowly.

Usually Gil was the one who was cowering in the corner during scary stories but he was used to Break's stories by now and was nonchalant towards them.

The lights were clicked off as Break told his story, giving far too many details and making sound effects and hand gestures throughout. He was a great storyteller, Gil had to give him that. By the time Break's gruesome tale was complete Oz was clinging to Gil's arm desperately, his head buried into the sleeve. Gil blushed warmly.

"Oz, are you o-okay?" Gil looked down at Oz, he instinctively patted his head to comfort him.

"Well now, its either Oz-kun was frightened of my story or," Break smirked hugely. "He just wants an excuse to cuddle his servant." Both Oz and Gil's faces heated up, only Gil's was noticeable though due to Oz pushing his face further into Gil's sleeve. Oz shook his head slowly into the cloth.

"No, I'm j-just sleepy, that's all!" Oz's voice came out muffled. Gil smiled warmly at the boy, he could be so adorable sometimes. In a burst of confidence gained from how great it felt to have Oz so close to him like that, Gil swooped his arm under Oz's legs and held him bridal-style. Oz let go of Gil's arm and clung to his neck as he was lifted off the ground.

"I'll take him to bed then." Gil said, Break snickered as Gilbert carried Oz out of the room and towards his room. Even though he was safely off the ground now, Oz continued to cling to Gil's neck because he enjoyed doing so.

Once they reached Oz's chambers Gil gingerly placed the young boy on his bed, the action meant Oz had to regrettably break his hold on Gil.

"Were you _truly_ sleepy?" Gil questioned, pulling back the covers for his master.

"A bit, now that you mention it." Oz yawned softly, rubbing one of his eyes. He reached up and tried to take out his crown of leaves but it had become entangled in his golden hair. Oz grunted as he tried to yank out the stupid headpiece, Gil noticed and took hold of the hand trying to rip his hair out.

"Allow me, I'll get it." Gil soothed. He stood straight and gently began picking the green leaves out of Oz's hair; Oz's soft, beautiful hair. Gil was practically in a trance when suddenly Oz hugged his torso, resting his head against Gil's chest. Gil blushed deeply. "Wh-what are y-y-you doing, Oz!" He stammered nervously. Oz held him tighter, his small arms surrounding Gil possessively.

"I'm hugging you, silly!" Oz replied, nuzzling his head into the man's shirt. Gil's complexion heated further.

"I k-know, but why..." Gil asked nervously, although he really didn't care why as long as Oz held him.

"Because otherwise, the monsters will get me. You don't want that, do you?" Oz lied, he hadn't believed in monsters since he was eight. Gil finished with the leaves and looked down at his master.

"Oz, you don't believe in monsters."

"Break is an expert when it comes to scaring small children." Oz said, and Gil agreed fully.

The raven-haired man tried to step away from Oz but the blonde kept his hold firmly.

"Gil, don't go." Oz whispered. "The monsters will get me. They'll keep away from a black cat." Oz looked up at him with child-like, pleading eyes. Gil's heart melted and he pulled up a chair to sit next to Oz's bed. Contented, the boy slipped into the covers and got comfy in his bed. He reached out and held the Nightray's hand. "The, uh, monsters don't…umm, well…okay, nevermind! Just hold my hand!" Oz grinned. Gil squeezed it lightly and smiled.

"Happy Halloween, Oz." Gilbert whispered. Oz nodded sleepily.

"Happy Halloween, Kitty." Oz chuckled lightly and closed his eyes to sleep. Gil waited until Oz's breathing slowed and he was fast asleep then he kissed the palm of Oz's little hand and placed it on the sleeping boy's chest. Gil looked at Oz as he slept, so peaceful and sweet. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on the boy's forehead before turning to leave.

"Sweet dreams, Oz." He whispered before closing the door behind him. In his bed, Oz smiled in his sleep.

The next morning was a terrible one for Gilbert. He had burned the costume and danced on it's grave only to find out that Break had secretly taken numerous pictures of him dressed in his costume. Oz was flipping through them when Gil stalked into the room. He half screamed and shouted at Break to hand over the photos. Oz laughed and held them up teasingly. He handed them back to Break but kept one for himself. Gil ran up and attempted to take it.

"Oz! Please can I have that! Please!" He begged as Oz effortlessly whipped the picture out of Gil's reach.

"No! I'm keeping this forever!" Oz grinned and ran out of the room with his picture. Gil hit his head against the wall in agony, then tried to hunt down Break to get those damned pictures from him.

Oz turned a corner and held the picture close. He lifted it up to look at it and smiled, it was a picture of Oz and Gilbert almost facing the camera. Oz was holding Gil's hand and smiling as his servant blushed.

Oz chuckled and kissed the small image of Gil's blushing face. "_Definitely_ keeping this forever!"


End file.
